


Rivals

by ValkyrieShepard



Series: The Symbiote and I [4]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anxiety, Burning, Crack, Dancing, Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, OC, One Night Stand, Separation, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: After being tortured in a facility in the desert Eddie and Venom had some trouble returning to their normal lives. But Eddie convinces himself and Venom that they need a night on the town, and a one night stand with a very handsome man. When they think they separate in a save environment, someone else takes the opportunity to take Eddie for himself





	Rivals

**Author's Note:**

> Based on two anon prompts that I got. If you want to see a prompt or an idea (domestic, fluff, kinky, whatever) explored in a short fic, drop me a line on my [tumblr](http://valkyrieshepard.tumblr.com) or my [Twitter](http://twitter.com/valkyrieshepard).

**Where are we going?**

“Out,” Eddie said, out loud, on the street. He still hadn’t learned, but by now he took the weird looks in stride and just nodded at that stranger that gave him a look.

**We see that. Where? Your clothes are very tight.**

“Don’t pretend that doesn’t turn you on,” Eddie replied, grinning to himself as he walked down the street.

For a moment he stopped and leaned against the corner of a building, pulling out a cigarette. Every so often he would indulge himself, knowing now full well that Venom would keep him alive. He sighed and looked up. Just him, Venom and the night sky above him.

The night was young. And it had been far too long since Eddie had simply enjoyed himself.

“We’re going dancing,” he finally explained. “We’re going to get drunk and maybe grind against someone a bit and then we’ll go home and fuck. That to your liking?”

**Grind against someone?**

“Yeah, it’s fun, I like teasing.”

**But you’re ours.**

“Maybe I don’t just want to tease them,” Eddie said, grinning.

**Eddie is being mean…**

“Oh just wait for it, big guy,” he said, instinctively reaching inside his collar where a small version of Venom materialised so he could scritch his head. When someone else came around the corner he quickly vanished. “I promise it will be fun. Just trust me”

He felt a warmth spread through his body, not that of passion - not yet anyway - but the sweet comfort that came with Venom and his love. They had spent a lot of time inside lately, ever since they had come back from Arizona and their near death experience. For Eddie, it had been the second time that he had truly been dead.

He still woke up bathed in sweat sometimes, remembering not just the metal debris piercing his torso, but now also the bullet that had entered his head and scrambled his brains. When they had walked out, Eddie had made the mistake of turning around. The gore hadn’t bothered him, as long as it was from someone else, but seeing a piece of his own brain on the wall had scared him shitless.

Venom had comforted him, and still did, but he couldn’t feel as confident about their relationship as he had done before. After all there was evidently still a way for them to get separated and without Venom he was nothing. He had died without him.

The more he had time to think about it, the more he didn’t even know what had been worse. The torture, or the death. Either way he had tried his hardest to forget, and to move on, and maybe one day he would be able to find something that would protect them but now-

Now he was forcing himself to go out. To live again. He had been doing so much progress on getting his life together that he simply refused to fall back into his old shell.

So here he was, going to one of his favourite clubs. Having fun. Lots of it. Not a care in the world. Eddie was fine, absolutely fine.

Or he would be, after his first drink.

The loud music and the beat of it thumping in his ear chased out any bad thoughts and Eddie felt himself relax a little. Thankfully this type of sound he could still enjoy safely, and he made a beeline to the bar where he ordered his first drink. Something silly with a little umbrella, something that tasted very sweet. After his first sip he turned around to survey the scene before him.

There was a low light with a blue hue that illuminated the wide dance floor, packed with people - mostly men - dancing to the music that seemed to fill Eddie’s entire being. Over them lights in a multitude of colours shifted and moved to give the whole scene an otherworldly flair. To the left and right stairs went up to lead to booths that looked out over the masses, for a space that was a bit calmer, to enjoy a drink or simply make out.

Eddie had been here many times, years ago, before Anne. Many a time had he let someone grind against his ass and taken him either to the bathroom or to his home. And now he could already feel eyes on him and he had to smile to himself, taking another sip. He still got it.

**So many are watching you,** Venom said inside his mind.

_I know._

**They want you.**

_I know._

This felt good. Just being here, knowing that he was being watched, and desired. Not just by his alien boyfriend. Someone approached him, leaning against the bar as he did. Eddie gave him a onceover. Pretty enough, though he could do better.

“Hey,” the guy said. “Enjoying your drink?”

“Pink and sparkly, what’s not to like?,” he replied, earning a little chuckle.

“Good point,” he leaned in a little closer so they could hear each other better. “I’m Jack, by the way.”

“That’s a hetero name if ever I heard one,” they grinned at each other and Eddie didn’t mind him inching a little closer. “I’m Eddie.”

“You want to dance a bit, Eddie?,” Jack asked.

That was why Eddie had come. He knocked back the rest of the drink and set the glass back onto the counter, facing Jack to take his hand. But before he could do that, he felt a surge of energy through him.

_Venom, no-_

Too late.

“ **Back off,”** Venom’s voice cut through the air and Jack’s body, Eddie could feel it, knew just what it felt like. His face changed, he knew how that felt as well, and with that Jack was doing exactly what Venom had told him. Except backing off was more like ‘running for his life’ after that little display.

_What the hell, Venom?! I didn’t tell you to do that!_

**He wanted to touch you all over. You’re ours!**

_I still am if someone else touches me! Just back off, I told you I would do this. That doesn’t mean I don’t love you, just let me show us a good time._

Silence.

_It’ll be fun for you too, I promise. I love you, Venom._

**Love you too,** Venom grumbled in his mind, and Eddie shook his head a little.

Fine, another drink first, maybe that would calm Venom as well. This time he got something that tasted like fresh apples and he hummed to himself as he sat on a bar stool to turn and watch the crowd again. Ah, he really felt like getting lost in there, and hoped that eventually Venom would see the appeal in it. Forget about the rest of the world for a while and just let the music drive you. Not all sound had to be bad. Not all sound separated them.

He closed his eyes for a moment just drinking the whole energy of the room in. He didn’t feel anxious anymore, for the first time in weeks. And he was going to enjoy every second of it.

When he opened his eyes again, he looked into the strangest pair he had ever seen - aside from Venom. One appeared to be green, the other a reddish hue, and that face… Eddie found himself smiling. Now this one was handsome. He leaned in closer when the man did the same, close enough to get a slight scent of something spicy, lips close to his copper skin.

“Ezekiel,” the man said.

“Eddie.”

“Nice to meet you, Eddie,” he held out his hand and Eddie didn’t hesitate in taking it. “Let’s dance.”

**Eddie.**

_Yes?_

**He’s handsome.**

Eddie smiled wider as Ezekiel put an arm around his waist and pulled him close, both finding a rhythm together as they danced to this somewhat slower song. He found himself mesmerised by someone so forward, and so gorgeous. A pattern started to emerge, maybe Eddie just liked men that took what they wanted. Or aliens.

And this man… was gorgeous. His short auburn hair was delicately styled, and the khol around his eyes gave him a bit of a goth flair, along with the short top he was wearing that was accented perfectly by a choker of the same colour. He had really just come here for the dancing, but he hadn’t expected this.

Ezekiel’s hands slowly wandered lower, sliding down his back firmly but giving him enough time to pull away if he so wanted to. Eddie didn’t, and grinned when those hands squeezed and then rested on his ass. It had always been one of his best… assets.

**You’re a dork,** came Venom’s voice in his head.

_You love me._

His smile certainly encouraged Ezekiel who pressed closer to him, leaving little to the imagination regarding his motives.

“You’re stunning, Eddie,” he leaned in and whispered into his ear. Somehow he could hear him clearly above the loud music. “I want you. And I am quite certain you want me. My apartment’s not too far.”

_What do you think, Venom? You could watch us._

**As long as you know who you belong to.**

_You, my darling. Always you._

**Have fun, Eddie.**

He grinned and pulled Ezekiel into a kiss, right here on the dancefloor. If he couldn’t do this with Venom, he would enjoy the shit out of some PDA right here with this handsome man. He felt his hands on his ass, his back again, all over and he couldn’t wait to get rid of these pesky clothes separating the two of them.

“Damn,” Ezekiel said breathlessly against his lips. “This is going to be fun.”

“You bet your- Wait turn around,” he said, and though Ezekiel looked a little confused, he did. Just as Eddie had expected. Tight black jeans, amazing ass. “You bet your amazing ass it’s going to be.”

Ezekiel laughed at his silliness and took his hand, pulled him close to kiss his cheek and both of them grinned as they walked out of the club. Under the streetlights he could get a better look at him, the slight glitter that was in his hair and on his skin, most likely from the club where glitter just seemed to appear sometimes. It looked good on his bare belly though, he had to admit, and the golden bracelets he wore looked stunning on his dark skin. Eddie had really hit the jackpot.

He noticed a few trinkets on his jewelry, a pentagram, other symbols that he knew were either a fashion statement or made him a real wiccan. With the time he knew him, it was hard to tell and harder to even care when this man was so gorgeous. The brief look he got as they entered his apartment confirmed the latter, but then Ezekiel was pressing him against the door and into another kiss.

“I finally realise where I know you from,” Ezekiel murmured against his lips as he tugged on Eddie’s shirt. He lifted his arms to let him take it off and toss it aside. “You used to do that show.”

“Can we not talk about that?,” he groaned as his own hands went to do the same with Ezekiel’s shirt. Oh, he had a nipple piercing. Of course he did. Fuck that was hot.

“I was just going to say I’m a big fan of your articles,” he said into his ear, then tugged on his earlobe with his teeth. “Come on, this way.”

“Of my articles?,” he asked as he let himself be pulled along. They passed so many trinkets and interesting knick knacks that he didn’t even know where to look. The place smelled like incense too.

“Yeah.” Ezekiel pushed him down onto the bed, soft and layered with blankets and pillows, the entire room was held in rich reds and gold. Somehow that fit, though he barely knew him. “Your writing voice is… different. I like it. And it’s satisfying to see you bring down scumbags.”

Ezekiel kicked off his boots and let his pants drop to the floor, stepping out of them. Now he was just wearing hot pants that were the same colour of his sheets. Before he could straddle him Eddie leaned in and kissed his belly, letting a trail of kisses wander lower. Carefully he pushed down his underwear a little, exposing his hip where he pressed another kiss.

“That may have just been the hottest thing you’ve said yet,” Eddie said, looking up at him.

He earned a little laugh in reply, and Ezekiel pushed him to lie back. The look in his eyes reminded Eddie of a hungry animal.

“Well, Mr. Brock…” Now it was Ezekiel’s turn peppering kisses to his stomach, and those curious hands of his quickly unbuttoned his pants. “Let’s see what you have.”

Ezekiel seemed to be pulling down his pants and underwear with very practised movements, which he didn’t mind. It was always more fun to have an experienced lover rather than one you had to teach everything to. Plus, the sight was incredible. Ezekiel settled in between his legs, licking along his half hard length, those mismatched eyes watching him.

“Is that red eye a contact lens?,” he blurted out, and Ezekiel stopped, mid-lick.

“Is that seriously what you’re going to ask now? I was going to go down on you.”

“Sorry, just curious.”

**Eddie.**

_Not now._

**Want to be in him.**

_What?_

“It’s not a contact lens,” Ezekiel said, and Eddie was trying to listen to him but Venom’s voice confused him.

**Want to fuck you. As him.**

“Uhhh…,” he said out loud and Ezekiel tilted his head.

“Something wrong, Eddie? We can stop this if you’re not into it.”

“No it’s just… Haha, it’s kind of funny,” he felt himself flushing. Venom’s proposal sounded hot, although he was reluctant to let him go. How on earth could he explain this to Ezekiel?

Naturally, he did not get a chance. Naturally, that was the moment where Venom decided he needed to materialise right next to them, big and handsome to Eddie, most likely frightening to Ezekiel.

To his credit, he did not scream. Ezekiel just sat up and looked at Venom, then at Eddie, then back at Venom.

“What the hell?”

“You didn’t even give me a chance to explain!,” Eddie hissed at Venom, who shrugged, then leaned in to lick his cheek. “Stop, I’m mad at you, okay?!”

“ **Best to show than to explain,** ” he said. **“I’m an alien, Ezekiel. We want to go in you so we can feel what it’s like to fuck Eddie in a human body.”**

Flushing a deeper shade of red, Eddie pressed a hand to his forehead. This could not be happening. He was naked with a gorgeous man and Venom was going to ruin it all.

“An alien, huh?,” Ezekiel asked.

“Wait, you’re not scared?”

“I mean, he does look like he could probably eat my head-”

“ **Heads are very tasty,”** Venom interrupted.

“You’re not helping your case!,” Eddie blurted out. He glanced over at Ezekiel.

Who started to laugh. For a while. So hard that he was holding his belly and was shaking with the force of it. Venom just grinned at Eddie as if he had known this would happen instead of Ezekiel running out of his own apartment in fear. After a few more moments he wiped the laugh tears from the corner of his eyes and looked at Venom again.

“I really did not think this would be how I meet an alien,” he said, hiccuping once before finally calming himself down.

“Well, uh, he can sort of… go into you. Then he would be able to feel what you feel,” Eddie explained.

“Is it dangerous?,” Ezekiel asked, reaching out and Venom let him take his hand. “Oh you feel lovely.”

“Are you actually considering this?”

“Why not?” Ezekiel turned to look at Eddie and for the first time he realised there was a pentagram etched into his choker.

“Are you... ,” he didn’t really know how to end this sentence. Wiccan? A witch? It seemed to obvious, too cliché for him to be wearing a pentagram and turn out to be a witch, it couldn’t be. Most likely it was just a fashion statement.

“Dear Eddie,” Ezekiel grinned, and something was different about it. Something that almost frightened him, but also excited him. So he did not push him away when he crawled over him and stole another kiss. “You’re the only human in the room right now.”

So. Many. Questions. But he didn’t get to ask any of them when Ezekiel kissed him again, almost as all-consuming as when Venom did. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Venom vanish, and Ezekiel gasped against his lips.

“Oh. Interesting,” he said.

“Venom?” Eddie suddenly felt a little lonely, on the verge of scared. The underground lab flashed before his eyes.

“ **I’m here,”** he said, appearing as a dark shadow behind Ezekiel. A tentacle formed and reached out, caressing his cheek and Eddie leaned into the touch. Ezekiel followed suit, holding him close and nuzzling his neck. **“We will take care of you.”**

“Oh we will,” Ezekiel echoed. “Venom’s telling me all about you. You really do need to be taken care of, don’t you?”

“I…,” he trailed off, not knowing fully how to answer this. It was true, but Venom knew what he needed, always, even now when they were so close but still apart.

“Relax, Eddie,” Ezekiel said and kissed him again.

As he did, he felt his finger entering him, slick with something that Eddie wanted to question but when he brushed over his prostate, all questions fell out of his mind. What did it matter anyway, when Ezekiel was so damn good at knowing everything about him and using that to make him moan, to make his eyes roll back with the sheer pleasure that suddenly washed over him. It wasn’t just Ezekiel, Venom was still there, reaching out with tendrils to caress and overwhelm him as he often did, only now there was another man, human or not with him.

He almost didn’t realise that he was begging until Ezekiel chuckled by his ear, his kisses turning to little lovebites all over his neck.

“We’ll fuck you, don’t worry.”

“God, yes, please,” he begged again, gasping when a dark tendril wrapped around his neck.

The softest of pressure around it when Ezekiel pushed into him, stretching him wider from the inside while Venom tightened further. Eddie couldn’t take his eyes off Ezekiel’s lovely face, of those mismatched eyes that glistened with mischief. He turned briefly to Venom, and Eddie watched them kiss, watched that long tongue push deep into his mouth and he grinned, knowing exactly what that felt like to him. The loss of breath, the feeling of that other life in his body, there was nothing like it.

“Wow,” Ezekiel brought out, panting, then leaning directly to Eddie as if he wanted to transfer that life with another kiss.

Eddie heard himself moan against his lips when Ezekiel started thrusting into him, not wasting any time to let him adjust or be gentle with him. That wasn’t what either of them wanted, and the tightness around Eddie’s throat showed that. He got lost in them both, a sensation familiar but different with someone else fucking into him.

“ **Eddie feels good,”** Venom growled above them. **“So good.”**

“Tight,” Ezekiel breathed into his ear. His hands were running all over his body it felt like, coming to play with one of his nipples. When he pinched it, Eddie screamed out, cut off when Venom squeezed his neck tighter.

This, he loved. Feeling on the edge of unconsciousness, knowing that if it were anyone but Venom he would be in trouble. Dead, soon enough. He knew how long he could last, a few seconds tops, and he counted them in his mind. With each second passing, with each thrust into him, his pleasure grew, threatening to overwhelm him.

Then Venom let go, air rushed into his lungs, and he felt himself tighten around Ezekiel as he came. He did black out for a moment, his head feeling light from the lack of air and overwhelmed with his orgasm. He felt Ezekiel come in him as he stole the last of his breath with another kiss. Slowly he came into view again, the darkness left his vision, and the two of them grinned at each other.

“So, what do you think, Venom?,” Ezekiel asked and turned his head to face him. “Satisfied?”

“ **We had fun,”** he said, leaning against Ezekiel, almost like a kitten. **“Thank you.”**

“Glad you did,” he chuckled in reply, then turned to Eddie. His smile faded and he tilted his head. “Eddie? Are you okay? What’s-”

_**I waited.** _

This voice wasn’t Venom. Nor was it Riot, and suddenly his vision was gone again. Panic rose in him when he realised his body was consumed by something else. Someone else. How could this be happening? Why on earth had he agreed on being separated from Venom again?

_**No need to be frightened,**_ the voice said. It sounded smooth and deep, but Eddie couldn’t stop spiralling. Terror spread in him. _**Venom had a good thing going with you, I saw that well enough. He can stick to that witch, now you’ll be mine.**_

_No. Stop. You need to let me go._

_**And why would I do that? I already feel stronger with you. Venom was foolish to ever let you go again.** _

_We were both foolish… Where did you even come from?_

_**Imprisoned, just like you. In the desert.** _

_And you’ve been following ever since then._ The realisation was painful. Neither of them had noticed.

_**I have to say, I thought you’d be more careful.** _

Inside his mind he could hear chuckling, and Eddie hated himself. This thing was absolutely right, both of them had been such idiots. They _should_ have been more paranoid, more careful.

Suddenly air rushed into him again, his face revealed to the cold night sky. They were on top of a building, he had been brought to the edge of the city and it had only felt like minutes. This thing was fast. It was slowly pulling away from him, but before he could struggle more tendrils wrapped around his wrists and ankles, keeping him in place. This couldn’t be happening, what was it going to do with him?

A face appeared right in front of him, black and a sickish green with those familiar long teeth that all Symbiotes seemed to have. Only this time he didn’t feel safe or loved, this time there was only fear. He was nothing without Venom.

He tried to pull away when its long tongue caressed the side of his face, chuckling out loud this time when Eddie’s disgust became apparent. He was naked up here, alone, and had nothing to defend himself with. Tendrils of the creature’s thoughts tried to enter his mind, and that… that he tried to fight. He didn’t want to bond with anyone else the way he had with Venom.

“ _ **Stop struggling,”**_ the creature said. Another tendril caressed the inside of his thigh and Eddie shuddered with the physical disgust he was feeling. _**“There’s no point in it. I don’t plan of letting you go now that I have you. Do you not even want to know my name?”**_

“No,” Eddie blurted out. “I don’t want to know your name, I don’t want you touching me, I don’t want you inside me ever again!”

“ _ **Oh sweet thing…”**_ It pushed against his belly, and as Eddie looked down he saw parts of it vanish inside him. He tried to struggle, to get out of its grip but it was iron. _**“That’s a promise I can’t make unfortunately, I-”**_

They both looked sharply to the right as something materialised there out of thin air. Eddie squinted, he couldn’t really make out what it was at first, then he saw familiar tendrils of darkness spread out of the centre of origin, opening wider until they created a kind of circle. Looking through it, Eddie thought he saw the entire cosmos, and for a moment something in his brain shifted, as if his sight had been cut in half.

Climbing through this- this portal, was Ezekiel, and all over him: Venom. Eddie’s heart lurched at the sight. He had no idea how Venom could teleport them or how they had found him, but that hardly mattered. Behind them, the cosmos closed again and Ezekiel immediately started gesturing. If he connected the dots of his movement, perhaps they made out to be some kind of runes, but Eddie was a little too busy looking at Venom and then- fire.

Out of Ezekiel’s hands fire shot forward and engulfed this other creature. Venom grew bigger and bigger behind him, snarling at it, and Eddie knew exactly that he wanted to fight it with his own… tentacles, but fire was far more effective. Eddie could feel this thing try to hide inside his body and he was panicking again. The fire was getting closer, and yet it hadn’t burned it away completely.

“Keep burning,” he blurted out towards Ezekiel. “I don’t care what you do to me just get it off!”

“ **Eddie!”** Venom was rushing away from Ezekiel and towards him, but some form of tentacles remained on his human body. He got as close to Eddie as he could without being burned himself, and Eddie tried not to scream as the fire reached his body. **“Expel him. Make sure he burns to a crisp.”**

“I’m trying,” he replied, tears forming in his eyes. The tentacles that had held him up suddenly vanished, and with a sickening crunch his knees hit the hard ground of the roof. Flames engulfed him completely and the beautiful sight of Venom vanished.

“ **Eddie!”**

He heard Venom’s voice still, even over his own screams.

_Get out get out get out get out get out._

He repeated it over and over in his head like a mantra, ignoring the screams and shouts that he could hear inside his mind. This thing was getting burned away, and then Venom would be with him again. He blacked out eventually, hoping that what he had done was enough, that Ezekiel, whatever he was, had killed this thing for good.

When what he thought was consciousness returned to him, he smiled to himself. That comfort was back. The comfort that meant Venom. The brief horror of this other Symbiote was burned away and he was back with his love. Though they had promised it before, this time they truly would never separate again. Even for someone as hot as Ezekiel.

Eddie could open his eyes which meant Venom had repaired them from the fire, and when he looked at his own body he was covered in familiar, comforting darkness. Venom’s head was floating on one side, Ezekiel was kneeling over him on the other. For a brief moment he could still see tentacles on him, but they retracted into his arm, where he saw them as black and white tattoos.

“You gave him tentacles?,” Eddie asked Venom, raising his eyebrow.

“Nope. Those are my own,” Ezekiel replied in Venom’s stead, grinning.

“What… the fuck are you?”

He had so many questions. Fire. Teleportation. What was up with that cosmos thing?

“Oh honey,” Ezekiel smiled and caressed his cheek. “Better that you don’t know.”

“Still… ugh,” Eddie sighed and with Venom’s help sat up, then leaned into his embrace. “Oh this feels much better.”

He drifted off for a moment in this familiar warmth and the gentle caresses, but then focused back on Ezekiel.

“Thank you,” he said. “Whatever you are, I have no idea how you did any of that but we owe you. A big one.”

“You know, I might get back to you on that one.” The grin on Ezekiel’s face made a shiver run down his spine. “By the way, Venom told me about you two. I might be able to help you out so you can’t be separated again.”

“You can?” Eddie looked at Venom, who licked his cheek and nuzzled his neck. God, Eddie adored him.

“Mhm, I think so. I’ll have to do some research. Need a ride home?”

“I… yes.”

More questions popped up. How did Ezekiel know where they lived, how could he teleport them this way and why did Eddie get so nauseous when they did. Seeing the cosmos envelop him and then spit him out somewhere else made his brain hurt, but it quickly went away once they were back in their bed. Ezekiel promised to be in touch, and vanished just as quickly, leaving them both behind.

“What the fuck was that?,” Eddie asked.

“ **A dangerous man. A dangerous night. Let’s never do that again.”**

“Agreed.” Eddie turned on his side to look at Venom, completely materialised again so he could hold him. “I’m so sorry, my love. We should have known better, and yet I made you do this.”

“ **We should have sensed his presence nearby. We will never be safe. Perhaps taking Ezekiel up on his offer is worth whatever the price.”**

“I’m pretty sure he’s… magic,” Eddie finished lamely. “But if he can really do it, then yes.”

“ **Come here, my love.”**

Eddie snuggled up to his big chest, sighing happily that all of this terror that had appeared so suddenly had vanished just as quickly. The thought that perhaps soon they could truly be together forever let him sleep easy for a few more hours that the night enveloped the city.

Soon. Together forever. The thought made him smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna know what Ezekiel looks like? Take a look at his [masterpost](http://valkyrieshepard.tumblr.com/tagged/oc:ezekiel%20masterpost) (tw: incest).
> 
> Tumblr is a butt!! If the link doesn't work for you try copy pasting this one into your browser, not using the app: http://valkyrieshepard.tumblr.com/tagged/oc:ezekiel%20masterpost


End file.
